Shard Hunter I:The Demon Quest
by Fourth Child of Destiny
Summary: In a world where nothing is at it seems,demons run rampant across the Earth.Can a miko and a hanyou,along with their two friend save Japan?
1. The Quest Begins

Blood  
  
A small figure, of about 5 feet and 5 inches was walking through the foggy mist surrounding the edges of a haunted forest.  
  
Terror  
  
The figure had a crossbow at hand, and a sword tied around its waist. The figure moved silently, like a ghost, though the mist and didn't make a sound.  
  
FEAR  
  
A crash was audible and the figure stopped dead in its tracks. A troll, probably around thirty feet or so in height, swung its mighty club into air, knocking trees in its path. The troll sniffed the air and gave a dumb look towards the hunter on its left side.  
  
The hunter smirked, as the troll gave a low grunt. It walked slowly towards the hunter's position. The hunter took its crossbow and hit the troll in between his eyes. The troll shrieked in pain, and unsuspectedly dropped his club. The hunter jumped out of the way just in the nick of time. The hunter ran towards the old trees and grabbed a few long vines.  
  
While the troll recovered from its mighty fall, the hunter tied all the ends of the long vines together and ran in circle around the troll's legs. When the troll got up, he tripped over himself and fell. The whole ground shook as the troll hit the dirt. Massive trees fell and the hunter ran as quickly as it could. It jumped trees over and evaded the huge branches. Loud moans were heard, followed by silence. The hunter gave a wary look over its back, only to find that the troll had been flattened to death.  
  
I let out a sigh, as I noticed the trees and the troll were blocking my path to the nearest town. Kirara, my trusted fire cat demon and companion, had fallen ill when a snake demon had injected its poison during our latest adventure.  
  
"We'll have to go to Kaede's, Kirara." I said to the cat demon behind me. "I am familiar with this forest, though I can not recognize it because off all this fog. Let's explore for a while, without running into anything else."  
  
Kirara gave a soft sound in approval of my plan and we both set out into the night.  
  
It was already morning, though it certainly felt like night with all that fog and because of the thick clouds that covered the weak rays of the sun. It was around twenty degrees Fahrenheit and a harsh, cold breeze was blowing. It didn't help much to my already frozen hands. Even through my thick leather gloves, I could feel the harsh wind.  
  
"Hang on for a bit, Kirara. We're almost there." I said encouragingly to my companion. We both walked for a bit, not saying anything, when I signaled Kirara to stop. A squinted my eyes, and gave a sign of satisfaction. Not a smile, mind you. I rarely ever smiled. Of course, after five years of battling vampires, demons, trolls, mummies, werewolves, ghouls, ghosts, zombies, spirits, witches and wizards, and even banshees you wouldn't smile a lot.  
  
"Long time, no see Kaede." I said, hugging the small woman in front of me.  
  
"Yes, it has been too long indeed, dear. I thank you for getting rid of our pesky troll." She said, smiling.  
  
"Damn, do news get around this forest that fast?" I asked amazed, and received a playful slap on the arm.  
  
"Don't ye be such a dirty mouth, child. Not even twenty and you speak father worse than I do." I chuckled as she gave me a playful smile. "Your cat demon is sick. I have some herbs in my hut. Please, follow me."  
  
I gave a quick nod to Kirara and she followed Kaede to the village. I stayed behind, walking a little bit slower. It had been a while since I had visited Kaede's home village.  
  
"Tis were a snake demon, by the look of the scar the bite left." Kaede informed me, inside her warm hut. She patched up the cut. "You won't be able to travel for a few days."  
  
I gave a quick nod. "We need the rest."  
  
"Ye sure do, child. You're looking skinnier than ever." Kaede scolded me.  
  
I grimaced. "I don't get to eat much during my travels." I laughed a bit. "It seems whenever I stop to rest I get chased by something new."  
  
"I don't know what in heaven made you become a . . ." she paused, and whispered "a shard hunter."  
  
I gave her an interested look. "You know very well why I am what I am.What, am I now allowed in your village if I am one?" I asked.  
  
She gave me a serious look. "No one likes beings with your . . . profession around their villages. Tis a bad omen. But, you are a good child and ye wouldn't hurt anyone. Tis best if you stay in the hut and don't attract too much attention to yourself."  
  
I gave a silent nod. "I know my limits, Kaede. Besides," I grinned, "I heard about your demon problem."  
  
Kaede sighed and looked towards the sky as if asking for divine patience. "I knew you wanted something."  
  
I pretended to be hurt. "How could you ever think that? I just wanted to help."  
  
"Sure, and I'm a sixty year old miko with magical powers." She said jokingly.  
  
I accepted a cup of tea from Kaede. 'But, really Kaede: where IS the demon?"  
  
She sighed, as she took a sip of her tea. "I'm afraid it is far too late to be after it. Tis no ordinary demon, but a powerful devil who can create new evil beings from its body." Kaede informed me.  
  
"I see. Then, if I'm going after this 'powerful demon', I'm going to need some help." I met Kaede's gaze and she gasped.  
  
"You're not thinking of . . .?"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm thinking. It's just what I need." I grinned as I stood up.  
  
Kaede sighed. "Then, just be careful this time. Last time, you got hurt remember."  
  
"I'll be fine, Kaede. I'll be back in a few hours." I said, as I left the hut.  


  
  
"Where is that damned tree?! I don't remember it being this far." I complained, as I brushed aside small branches and bushes. I saw a clearing in the distance and I gave a sigh of relief. Once I got to it, I walked with caution. It was still dangerous.  
  
"Well, well, well," I heard him say, as I approached him. "Look who it is. It's the famous shard hunter." He smirked, as I stood before him. He felt my worry, and his face grew serious. "What's the emergency?"  
  
I studied his face. It was him all right. After three years, it still was the same him. "Naraku." I responded, watching as his face grew with hatred.  
  
"Where is he? What has he done?" he asked me angrily.  
  
"He has my sister." I replied, holding back my tears.  
  
His face grew with uneasiness. "I can't."  
  
"Please?" I begged. "I need your help. Remember, I'm the one who gave life to you. And I sure as hell can take it away." I warned.  
  
He scoffed. "Yeah, and then you trapped me in this stupid tree again!"  
  
I enclosed my hands around the arrow in his chest. "Help me," I whispered, "And once we get my sister back and destroy Naraku, I'll grant you freedom."  
  
He gulped hard. "Freedom?" he whispered back.  
  
"Freedom." I said, as his eyes grew wide with realization.  
  
"I'll do it." he said, and it was my turn to smirk. I pulled the arrow off his chest and felt myself being engulfed with the bright light of the spell being broken. A young hanyou of about 5'11 with long, silver hair, cat-like amber eyes, and dog-shaped ears on top of his head stood in front of me. He was wearing a red haori with matching pants. "Are you ready for this, Inu- Yasha?" I asked, grinning.  


"As ready as I'll ever be, Kagome. Freedom, here I come!"  
  
Was it what you were expecting? I hope so, because on the next chapter Kagome and Inu-Yasha go in search of their two friends! And who is Kagome's sister? Find out next time!!! But, you need to review if you want an update!!! 


	2. Miroku,The Indecent Monk!

Disclaimer- Inuyasha is not mine  
  
"Bye, Kaede!!!" I shouted, as I waved. I saw Kaede become smaller and smaller as Kirara flew into the sky. Inuyasha was jumping right alongside me. "You know, Inuyasha, you could have just ridden with me." I said yawning.  
  
Inuyasha scoffed. "No, thanks. Let's just get through his without killing each other."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Same Inuyasha as always." I yawned again and fell into a light sleep.  
  
It was nightfall by the time we stopped to make camp. Inuyasha was sulking around, looking for a tree to sleep. I searched the stumps for holes and found a great oak tree with an opening. It was sort of like a cave. I gave a sigh of satisfaction and searched for my leather jacket. Since it was so large, I used it as a mattress and a blanket. Inuyasha set a fire, while I did my nighttime prayers.  
  
A shrill wind blew and I shivered, but not because it was cold. I felt Inuyasha jump down to the ground and look around uneasy. "What IS that evil aura?" asked Inuyasha, fear evident in his voice.  
  
I stood up and walked towards him. I put my hands on his shoulder, to calm him down. "Relax, Inuyasha. I called for them." He turned away and left camp. I sighed and watched silently as the 'Seers Of The Dead' floated around me. They were a lot like Soul Catchers, their blue lights lighting up the evening sky.  
  
"What news from Naraku?" I asked the single 'Seer' with a red light. It spoke to me in a deep voice. "We have seen him north from here, a couple of thousand miles from here."  
  
I saw some of my 'spies' glide uneasily in the night sky, and I knew Inuyasha was coming back. "Go!" I commanded and they became colored clouds. I went back to the tree I was resting in and made myself comfortable. Kirara lied down near to me.  
  
"Oi, wench, what in hell's way were those things?" asked Inuyasha, nervously.  
  
I opened my right eye slowly and stole a glance of his face. "Seers." I replied, before falling into a light sleep.  
  
"Shard Hunter I: The Demon Quest"  
  
Chapter II: Miroku, the Indecent Monk!   
  
Birds chirped and flew about as the sun rose. I rose with it, stretching my aching limbs. Inuyasha was already up and about, watching my every movement through his amber eyes. I looked at him curiously and he turned away, a red river flowing down his check. I laughed silently as I started the fire again.  
  
"Do I look for something to eat?" he asked me, rather uninterested.  
  
"Would you, please?" I replied politely and he ran off. I sighed, as I took a little wood table from one of my pockets and drew a line. 'One day, many to go' I thought bitterly, as I put it away. I petted Kirara and she gave me a soft growl. I began to recollect my things, when Inuyasha arrived with a deer in hand and what seemed to be many bird eggs. He grinned when he saw me lick my lips in anticipation of the tasty meal, and I gave him a playful nudge as I took them from him and cooked them.  
  
"What's with the deer?" I asked him, as I cooked the eggs to perfection.  
  
"There's a town not far from here. Just in case we need to bring an offering." he answered, putting it down. I nodded and we ate in silence, admiring the peace of the day while Kirara ate her share.  
  
It was already nightfall when we left the town. We gave the deer to the elders and they graciously took it, offering us food and shelter. We politely reclined until I found out by accident that the town was being attacked by a pack of wolf demons. Inuyasha was more than eager to fight and I was feeling the same.  
  
"There's a paw trail here." I motioned Inuyasha to walk over and he stared at it for a few minutes, until he picked me up bridal style and jumped northeast.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing?!" I asked, panicking. If there was one thing I was afraid of, it was heights.  
  
"Is brave Kagome scared of heights?" Inuyasha smirked, and he let me go.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" I screamed, and I fell towards the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut, fearing impact when he picked me up again. I glared at him as he laughed at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hid my head on his chest. He noticed me and blushed and quickly turned his head away.  
  
"We're here." Inuyasha announced, a good fifteen minutes later. He dropped me and walked towards a waterfall. I stood up from the ground, muttering curses under my breath as I followed him. Kirara tensed and didn't move. There was a cave there. Inuyasha was getting closer and closer and I was getting more and more suspicious by the second.  
  
"Inuyasha, stop." I ordered, and he halted. I picked up a rock and threw it towards the cave. It didn't go in, it hit a magic field and it burned into ashes. Inuyasha gulped, thinking what might have happened to him when we heard a man telling us to not move.  
  
"You, trespassers! What are you doing here?" the man asked suspiciously and I was about to save our necks when Inuyasha beat me to it.  
  
"Uh, trespassing?" he asked in obvious tone, and I almost smacked him. Inuyasha saw him, but I didn't. I felt a staff at my neck and a masculine figure against my back. He pulled me against him and I could feel his peaceful breathing. But he neglected my hands, and I slipped under his staff and gave it a kick. It flew 20 feet away.  
  
In a swift movement, I took my dagger out and pinned his robes to a nearby tree. Kirara stood in a fighting position behind me, in case I needed back- up.The man had swift purple eyes and black hair long enough to be pulled into a small ponytail at the bottom of his head. He was dressed in monk robes. Inuyasha stood at my side. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Miroku." He responded, and took the dagger out and freed himself. "You are a worthy opponent, my lady." he said to me, and kneeled before me. I looked at him curiously and he asked "Will you bear my child?"  
  
My confusion turned into rage, and I slapped him right across the face. "You, you pervert!" I muttered, glaring arrows at him. He rubbed his cheek. "It was worth it." he said.  
  
"Can you help us?" Inuyasha asked him, and their eyes met. "We need all the help we can get. See, inside that cave is a pack of wolf demons that have been terrorizing a nearby village. We were hired to get rid of them."  
  
"You're a shard hunter, aren't you? Miroku asked me, and I was surprised. "How did you know?" I asked him, and he chuckled. "Because your tattoo is showing." he replied, and I looked at my chest. During the fight the top button of my blouse had undone itself and a bright fuchsia crescent moon could be seen. I quickly did the button again before Inuyasha could see.  
  
"Please, follow me. We'll create a plan." Miroku told us and walked into the forest. Inuyasha looked at me curiously and I shrugged. We both entered the darkness of the forest.  
  
-There's the second chapter for you. Reviews will get you updates!!!- 


End file.
